


Admit it

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rush and Izzy have had a disagreement and the crew of Destiny are betting on who will crack first.





	Admit it

Jack watched Everett walk into his office. Half an hour ago, Dr Stirtis had bounced into the Communication Stone room, bright eyed and excited for her out of body trip to Destiny. Now Everett was occupying her body, her posture was slumped, there were bags under her eyes and her neatly pinned bun was coming loose. Although that last one was probably because of Everett’s habit of running his fingers through his hair when he was stressed.

“Long trip?”

Everett managed a weak smile as he slumped into the waiting chair; “To be honest General, I’ve never been happier to be away from Destiny for a while.” He waved a hand at Jack’s concerned frown, “The ship itself is functioning as well as it ever does and most of the crew are actually happy…”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “There’s a but the size of Kansas hanging at the end of that report Colonel.”

“But Doctors French and Rush have had a disagreement.”

To Jack’s knowledge that wasn’t an unusual event, as far as he could see fifty per cent of their relationship involved arguing.

“They’re refusing to have sex until the other admits they’re wrong.”

Jack blinked several times and then reached into the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out the bottle of bourbon and two glasses. Everett glanced at the clock.

“It’s barely after noon.”

“You might not need a drink to get through this report, but I sure do.”

Everett snorted and reached for the second glass.

-0-

Dr Stirtis fanned her hand in front of her face as she stepped into the control room; “It’s rather warm in here.”

Eli nodded; “Yep, sorry about that we’re having a few problems with the environmental controls.”

Dr Nicholas Rush strode into the room and swore. He jabbed a few buttons on a console and glared at Eli as the temperature cooled. Eli grinned; “Oh great. You fixed it, Rush.”

“Word to the wise Eli, I catch you interfering with the environmental controls again, I’ll toss you out of an airlock.”

Eli shrugged; “Thought it might be nice to make it cosy, y’know set the mood a bit.”

Rush swore again, and Eli yelped as someone walked up behind him and twisted his ear. Doctor Stirtis turned to see Doctor French pulling the tall young man down to her eye level.

“I’m Australian Eli, gonna take more than a bit of heat for me to wanna rip his clothes off and shag him.”

Eli rubbed his ear and pouted as he muttered; “Was worth a try.”

Doctor Stirtis hadn’t a clue what was going on, but she smiled and shook Doctor French’s hand when she introduced herself.

“Nice to have you aboard. Want to see what we’ve discovered?”

“Oh yes please.”

The visiting doctor did notice the loaded looked between French and Rush as the three of them moved towards a console, but the wonders of the Ancient ship soon claimed her attention.

-0-

“Three weeks!”

Everett nodded; “We only found out a week ago, when TJ asked Izzy what was up.”

“But they’re normally so, well, erm, active.”

Jack was being tactful. It was well known in SGC that Rush and Izzy enjoyed a healthy sex life; the descriptor ‘at it like rabbits’ had been thrown around. For a moment he couldn’t understand why the rest of the crew would be so happy about the levels of sexual tension the pair must be radiating, then it dawned on him.

“The crew is betting on who’ll crack first aren’t they?”

“Well, we don’t have cable, got to take our entertainment where we can find it.”

-0-

“This is amazing! A rotation-powered pulsar feeding an accretion-powered pulsar. We’ve never seen anything like this. Oh, I wish I could take notes back with me.”

As Doctor Stirtis poured over the information on the console she became aware of movement behind her.

“You were right, sweetheart.”

“Ah ah, I want you to say the rest of it.”

A soft chuckle and then; “I was wrong.”

The wet sounds of kisses and the distinct clink of a belt buckle distracted Doctor Stirtis from the console screen. She turned just enough to catch a glance of Rush and French engaged in a passionate embrace.

“I’ll just, erm…”

The shudder of Destiny dropping out of FTL broke the communication stones link and Doctor Stirtis found herself in General O’Neill’s office with a whiskey glass in hand. She gulped the contents down.

The sudden shift could make people feel a little woozy, but Jack had never seen anyone blush like that before.

“Anything to report Doctor?”

“Yes, it is a new type of pulsar pairing. Doctors Rush and French are very happy about it. Very happy indeed.”

-0-

“Oh for fucks sake! You both have rooms! Use one of them!”

The dishevelled forms of Rush and Izzy were seen running from the console room by Greer. A moment later Colonel Young appeared rubbing his hand over his face.

“Who won sir?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go and ask them?”

Greer didn’t even glance in the direction that Rush and Izzy had taken; “Above my pay grade sir.”

“Apologise to the doctor when the stones reconnect.”

Greer tipped him a salute and grinned as his posture changed to indicate that Doctor Stirtis was back in his body.

“Doctor. Mess hall is this way, we’ve got something that’s almost mac and cheese.”

She glanced warily at the console room door and asked; “How long, erm…”

Greer hissed through his teeth; “You’ve got plenty of time for a meal.”

The doctor fell hurriedly into step beside him; “Just out of curiosity, who was right?”

Doctor Stirtis jumped when Greer punched the air and whooped. At least his reaction prepared her for the cheers and groans that met his announcement in the mess hall. Destiny really was a strange place.


End file.
